


cuddles are always welcome

by Saltypony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Erumike Week, Erumike week is every week, Erwin is amused, I haven't decided yet, M/M, Miche Zacharias, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, MxM - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Or Husbands, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can you tell I'm new to this?, erumike - Freeform, how does one tag?, mike is a sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypony/pseuds/Saltypony
Summary: Mike had a though day at work and just wants to cuddle his boyfriend
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	cuddles are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to archive of our own so I'm still trying to figure out how everything works....
> 
> So I have this headcanon that Mike just wants someone to take care of him for once instead of everyone expecting the gigant of a man to have everything under control, you know? (I have no Idea how to explain it, lol)
> 
> Also english isn't my first language so I may make some grammar mistakes and if you find them please point them out to me so I can hopefully correct them
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Mike was tired, his nose was tired, his body was aching all over and he was sore in places he didn't even know existed.

He shoved the key into the door and let himself into his and Erwins apartment. As usual he smelled Erwin before he heard him.

"In the living room" Perfect, Mike dropped his bags on the floor, kicked of his shoes and threw his coat onto the floor. If Levi was there he would probebly say something about it 'not being hygenic' and 'making a unnessesary mess' but Mike didn't care. On his way to the living room he lost his uncomfterble work chlothes and picked up an old t-shirt that was laying around and threw it on.

Erwin looked up from his laptop when the heard the soft thumps of footsteps getting closer, the sight that meet him was absolutley adorable. Mike was standing in the doorway in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and boxers, rubbing his eyes like a tired child and a small pout on his lips. In all the years they've been together Erwin had never seen Mike like this, the taller man was always so well composed and would never show how sad or angry he really was. In their first few years together he had to try and pry all of the taller mans problems out with a crowbar. But as the months and eventually years went everything became easier, Mike started telling Erwin more and more about his emotions and what he was feeling and so did Erwin, but never had he seen Mike like this. And thus he had no idea what to do.

He closed his laptop and placed it on the coffe table and waited. He did not have to wait long. Seconds later Mike catapulted himself from where he was standing and landed on his knees on the couch. Erwin had to move his feet to avoid them being crushed. After regaining his balanced Mike once again moved faster than any man his size should be able to move and flooped down onto Erwins stomach. pressing his face onto his chest and wraping his arms around his torso. Erwins eyebrows was nearly conecting with his hairline as he asked

"Mike?"

Mike squished his cheak against Erwin's chest and mumbled something that sounded suspiciusly like 'stupid smelly people'. Erwin had to hold back a snort, now was not the time. Instead of asking more questions about what was bothering him he just asked " cuddles?"

Mike shifted so he was resting his chin flat on Erwins chest and nodded, still looking like a kicked puppy. Erwin wanted to fix that. He lifted a hand towards Mike's face, carefully he brushed the bangs from his face revealing sad pale blue eyes. He leaned forwand and placed a kiss on the taller mans forehead before laying back down and lifting his hand up to comb through Mike's hair.

Mike feelt the entire days worth of stress lift of of his shoulders the second he settled down in Erwins arms, the fimiliar scent and feeling providing the comfort and love he lacked during the day.

Setteling back onto Erwins chest and huffing out an annoyed breath as Erwins hands left his hair and moved around only to sigh comfterbly when the blanked was pulled ontop of them both and Erwins hands returned to his hair. 

They pair stayed like that until the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Any form of comments and kudos are always appreciated, especially constructive criticism. :)
> 
> Also the automatic deletion was stressfull as hell-


End file.
